


Your Sex is on Fire

by Maru_Kusanagi



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maru_Kusanagi/pseuds/Maru_Kusanagi
Summary: Микото, Изумо и наиболее занятная сторона их отношений





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your Sex is on Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/275267) by heartlessfujoshi. 



> 1) Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> 2) Действие происходит в таймлайне манги «К ~ Воспоминания красного»; авторский хэдканон.
> 
> Беты: Ingunn, Шаманка Ингрид

Изумо вцепился руками в край барной стойки, когда Микото сдавил его бёдра и грубо дёрнул назад, насаживая на свой член. Отчаянно хотелось во что-нибудь впиться ногтями, чтобы хоть как-то отыграться за то, что с ним сейчас делали, но Изумо опасался повредить поверхность из редкой древесины. Вместо этого он закусил своё предплечье – заодно помогало сдерживать рвущие из горла стоны.  
– Не затыкай себя, – Микото заметил это и ещё раз потянул его на себя. Изумо знал, зачем он так делал: пытался найти местечко внутри, которое дарило ярчайшее наслаждение.  
– Н-наверху же люди, – напомнил он Королю причину, по которой пытался быть тише.  
Очередной жёсткий толчок – и головка задела то самое место. Влажные ладони Изумо со скрипом проехались по отполированной стойке, спина резко выгнулась от вспышки удовольствия.  
– М-м-м… Вот поэтому я и хотел, чтобы ты не молчал.  
– П… подождать-то не мог? – то ли прорычал, то ли выстонал Изумо. – Обязательно… прямо сейчас?  
– Ты меня завёл. – Ещё один толчок до ослепительно-белого всполоха перед закрытыми глазами. – Мне надо сейчас.  
Изумо снова распластался на стойке, нащупав под краем столешницы небольшую вмятину и зацепившись за неё ногтями. Он качнулся назад и вильнул бёдрами, зная, как заводится Король, если ему немного подыграть.  
– Значит, сегодня не-а-ах… – он потерял мысль, когда Суо взял в руку его член и со словами «я тебе помогу» прихватил зубами краешек уха. Микото снова толкнулся внутрь, почти приблизив их к оргазму.  
– Кончишь… в меня? – Изумо сдался в своей попытке не издавать ни звука. Со второго этажа доносилась музыка, и он очень надеялся, что она достаточно громкая, чтобы перекрывать их шум.  
– Думал, тебе не нравится, – поддел Микото.  
Изумо двинулся навстречу ласкающей его руке, чувствуя, что вот-вот сорвётся.  
– Я н-не это…  
Он громко застонал, отпустил стойку и поднял руки, сцепив их в замок на затылке Микото, заставляя его войти ещё глубже.  
– Я тебя сегодня заезжу, – проурчал Микото, лёгкими ритмичными движениями водя пальцами по его члену.  
– Замечательное обещание Короляа-а-а! – Изумо пронзило вспышкой оргазма, сквозь которую он ощутил ещё пару резких толчков, – и Микото кончил следом. Изумо крепче обхватил его затылок, пропуская через себя чужое наслаждение и едва не теряя рассудок. Широкая ладонь накрыла рот, заглушая звуки: Изумо даже не осознавал, что стонет. Потом он обмяк и затих, и, вполне возможно, съехал бы на пол, если бы не Микото.  
– Дотащить тебя до дома? – усмехнулся Суо, помогая одеться. Кусанаги отпихнул его.  
– Сам справлюсь, покорнейше благодарю.  
Ну и что, что он слегка пошатывался.  
– Значит, я плохо справился. – Янтарные глаза недобро блеснули, заставив Изумо прикусить язык.  
Он хотел большего, хотел того, что чуть раньше ему пообещал Король, но если поддаться, то сегодняшний вечер Кусанаги закончит на барной стойке с Микото между ног. А заметать потом следы, или, того хуже, объясняться перед другими, ему не улыбалось. Поэтому нужно было как можно скорее убраться отсюда. Изумо достал пару сигарет, подождал, пока Микото подожжёт их щелчком пальцев, и выволок его из «Хомры», не утруждая себя необходимостью попрощаться с теми, кто остался на втором этаже. Тем более что задержались они тут из-за жадной похоти Микото, а ведь должны были уйти давным-давно.

По пути в квартиру Изумо они практически не разговаривали, только курили, выпуская в тёмное небо сизые струйки дыма и изредка поглядывая друг на друга.  
– Что? – не выдержав, нарушил молчание Изумо. Они одновременно докурили и раздавили окурки подошвами ботинок.  
– Ничего, – последовал короткий ответ.  
Изумо хотелось спросить, о чём Микото думает, но он знал, насколько тот неразговорчив, особенно если дело касается выражения его мыслей. Поэтому по лестнице поднимались тоже не проронив ни слова. Изумо отпер замок и толкнул дверь, пропуская гостя вперёд. Войдя следом, он заперся, бросил ключи в чашу, стоявшую рядом со входом на небольшой тумбе, и положил рядом очки – мир перед глазами перестал быть затемнённым.  
– Выпьешь что-нибудь? – спросил он, развязывая узел на шейном платке.  
Ответа не последовало. Снимая пиджак, Изумо услышал звон цепочки на джинсах Микото: похоже, тот время даром не терял.  
– Мог бы и в спальне раздеться, знаешь ли, – проворчал он и хмыкнул, когда Микото предстал перед ним в одних только боксерах. Ну и подвеску свою тоже оставил.  
– Не хочу ждать, – качнул он головой, подходя к Кусанаги вплотную. Смяв нижний край его футболки, он потянул её вверх.  
– Ну а я хочу раздеться там. – Изумо вывернулся из хватки, подобрал разбросанную одежду и кивнул в сторону спальни. – Значит, пить не будешь?  
– Нет.  
Оставив вещи Короля на стуле рядом с кроватью, Кусанаги быстро разделся донага. Обернувшись через плечо, он ощутил тепло, исходящее от Микото. Тот приблизился вплотную – и трусов на нём уже не было. Губы Короля небрежно задели татуировку на правой лопатке – Изумо шумно выдохнул. Микото плавно опустил руки на его бёдра, мягко привлекая к себе и одновременно очерчивая контуры метки Хомры кончиком языка. Изумо запрокинул голову и гортанно застонал, когда почувствовал на татуировке обжигающе-горячие пальцы Микото: жар, сконцентрированный на кончиках пальцев, пробуждал в Кусанаги что-то первобытное, животное, неудержимое. Он выгнулся под лаской и беззвучно стонал, покорно позволяя Королю дразнить его.  
– Обожаю доводить тебя вот так, – прозвучал над ухом Изумо низкий голос. Пламя по-прежнему покалывало кожу. – Тебе суждено быть со мной, Изумо.  
От такого внезапного признания у Изумо на секунду перехватило дыхание.  
– Микото…  
Он развернулся, с закрытыми глазами нашёл приоткрытые губы Микото и жадно поцеловал, сталкиваясь с ним языками. Оттеснив Микото к кровати, Изумо уронил себя на покрывало и увлёк Короля следом. Они ласкали друг друга руками, прижимаясь кожа к коже, пока, наконец, Микото не отстранился, потянувшись к ящику комода. Изумо перекатился на кровати, с нарастающим волнением наблюдая за его действиями.  
– А ты не шутил, да?  
– Нет, – на губах Микото заиграла дьявольская улыбка, он демонстративно надел на палец небольшое силиконовое кольцо. – Что, страшно стало?  
Изумо качнул головой – и сорвался на стон, когда кольцо обхватило основание его члена.  
– П-просто не думал, что у тебя _такое_ настроение…  
– С тобой у меня всегда _такое_ настроение, – ответил Микото, переворачивая его на живот и ставя в коленно-локтевую.  
Качнувшись назад, Кусанаги ощутил, как его касается что-то прохладное и скользкое.  
– Мы же только что занимались сексом, Микото, меня не надо готовить…  
Он ещё не договорил, а Суо уже пристроился сзади, вынуждая Кусанаги упереться руками в постель. Силикон крепко сжимал член, усиливая возбуждение от действий Микото.  
– Ага.  
Свободной рукой Король снова стал поглаживать метку на лопатке, пуская по ней огненные искры, и продолжил дразнить головкой сжатое отверстие. Едва не всхлипнув, Изумо подался назад, надеясь, что член войдёт внутрь, но Король не позволил. Жар пламени распространился на всё плечо, становясь почти невыносимым – и в этот момент Микото скользнул в него, заставляя Изумо вскрикнуть.  
– М-м-м…  
Жар исчез одновременно с тем, как руки Короля легли на бёдра. Изумо выпрямился, опираясь спиной на влажную грудь Микото, который, чуть помедлив, упёрся головой в его плечо.  
– Прекрасный вид, – раздался низкий шёпот прямо над ухом. – Кажется, твоему члену нужно немного внимания…  
Горячие пальцы обхватили болезненно возбуждённый член, даря некоторое облегчение.  
– Ахх… Микото, пожалуйста…  
Играть в игры уже не хотелось, Кусанаги затапливало острое желание ощутить больше и кончить, насладиться оргазмом тогда, когда ему это нужно, а не когда ему позволят.  
– Рано, – проурчал Суо и целомудренно положил ладони ему на бёдра. Голова у Изумо шла кругом, сжимавшее член кольцо делало всё тело более чувствительным к любым прикосновениям, кожу покалывало. Возобновившиеся ритмичные движения руки Микото на члене совпадали с ритмом его толчков, заставляя стоны срываться с губ с каждым выдохом.  
– А-ах, Микото! – вскрикнул Кусанаги, когда головка задела простату. Член Изумо болезненно дёрнулся, Микото сместил пальцы выше и задвигал ими легче и быстрее, от чего у Изумо потемнело в глазах. – П-пожалуйста!  
– Хочешь кончить? – Микото безжалостно вколачивался в него, снова и снова  
– Да!  
Было уже всё равно, слышат ли их соседи. Кровать под ними натужно скрипела, колени Изумо ныли, всё тело жаждало разрядки. Пальцы его мучителя подцепили силиконовое кольцо и потянули вверх. Едва оно исчезло, как на Изумо обрушилась волна оргазма. Он остро ощущал, как из него выстреливает сперма, пачкая смятую простыню под ними, а затем почувствовал, что Микото ускорился, зарычал и догнал его парой секунд позже, изливаясь глубоко внутри. На какое-то мгновение они замерли, не в состоянии пошевелиться, но усталость взяла своё, и Изумо рухнул на кровать. Микото потянулся за футболкой, упал рядом и стал медленно вытирать живот и бёдра Изумо.  
– Ты не обязан это делать, – едва ворочая остатками мыслей, сообщил вымотанный Изумо.  
– Ага, – ответил Король, отбрасывая испачканную футболку на пол. Нащупав сбившийся на край постели плед, он накинул его на них обоих: – Нормально?  
– М-м-м… Угу... – Изумо повернулся к нему лицом и протянул ему выуженные откуда-то сигареты. – Будешь?  
Микото взял одну, щёлкнул пальцами, поджигая зажатую между губ сигарету Изумо и прикуривая сам. Затем вытянул руку, нащупал на комоде пепельницу и поставил её между ними. Изумо стряхнул в неё пепел и ткнул кончиком пальца в небольшой шрам у него на груди:  
– Откуда он у тебя?  
– Помнишь гонку на великах?  
Изумо приподнялся на локте.  
– Не знал, что ты тогда поранился. Думал, пострадали только велик и твоя гордость.  
– А чего тут говорить, – Микото затянулся и выпустил сизую струйку изо рта.  
Изумо ещё раз провёл подушечкой пальца по шраму, потом перевернулся на спину, устраиваясь поудобнее на руке Микото и выдыхая дым.  
– Не мешало бы тебе быть пооткровеннее, Король.  
– Я тебе и так всё рассказываю.  
– Только то, что сочтёшь нужным. Так не пойдёт.  
– Ну ладно, постараюсь быть более откровенным, – недовольно проворчал Микото.  
– Премного благодарен, – усмехнулся Изумо, затушил окурок и посмотрел на Микото. – На боковую?  
– Я же сказал: я тебя сегодня заезжу, – ровным тоном напомнил Король, возвращая пепельницу на место. Обернувшись к Изумо, он потянул его на себя, предлагая сесть сверху. Изумо прогнулся, устроился поудобнее и обнаружил, что член, упирающийся ему в задницу, снова твёрдый. Микото направил себя внутрь и вошёл плавно до самого упора.  
– Т… тогда продолжим? – шумно выдыхая полувопросительно произнёс Изумо и качнул бёдрами, но вместо ответа получил лишь кивок и низкий стон.

Король сдержал слово: они действительно занимались сексом до самого рассвета – вероятно, к немалому огорчению соседей. Но обоим было на них плевать.


End file.
